


Happy Birthday, Jane

by Dastri413



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastri413/pseuds/Dastri413
Summary: Jake English sends his old friend Jane the best birthday wishes he can muster on the cold evening of November 10th.





	Happy Birthday, Jane

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 17:36

GT: Jane i know its not quite the time yet to be messaging you but i just couldnt wait!  
GT: I was thinking to myself about our adventures and how much we all learned and i just felt a rush of nostalgia you know?  
GT: So i thought even if we havent spoken for a hell of a long time and christ is that an understatement i should say something to you!  
GT: Gosh you must be getting up a bit in years.  
GT: And im sorry that i couldnt get you a real present but i just wanted to let you know that my thoughts are with you!  
GT: So happy birthday jane even if its a bit of an awkward time.  
GG: Oh my god.  
GT: I know maybe youre overwhelmed to hear from me after so long so maybe ill leave you be for a while.  
GT: But rest assured that im still right as rain and i hope that you are too!  
GT: I just thought id let you know that because youre still my old friend.  
GT: Messaging you on a day like this just felt like the right thing to do you know?  
GT: Especially seeing as i made such a mess of your birthday last time we tried to celebrate it together.  
GT: You might not know this jane but i remember those times like they were just yesterday!  
GG: Mhm.  
GG: Do you also remember my birthday being in April?  
GT: Fuck.

gutsyGumshoe[GG] blocked golgothasTerror [GT] at 17:38


End file.
